Why me? Why you?
by even angels fall
Summary: There's a new girl in school... but she's weird... Hermione want's to know her better! Please r/r... tell me if you want the next part... ~.~
1. Default Chapter

Hope you enjoy this Fanfic. It's my first. so hope you'll like it! Well let's this show begin !!! ~.~ P.S. I'm not very good in english. please bear with me -.- !!!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Who was she? That mysterious girl with her black cape and red dress. Why was she around? Hermione was wondering. She never saw her before and yet she was place in the same grade as her. she didn't wear the school robe, why? She seen her before but where?. She couldn't remember. So many question unanswered. why was she a Gryffindor? She look so much like a slytherin. not that she was mean or anything. It was the way Draco was puled by her even if she was mean to him. He was always around. and in a way, Hermione hated it. What the hell was she doing around here? Hermione needed answers and fast! So she decided to talk to Ron and Harry about that new girl..  
  
_ Hey guys wait up! Did you notice that new girl in the common room this morning?  
  
_ Well to say the true no didn't, said Harry. Turning to Ron  
  
_ Did you?  
  
_ Oh yes! She's a beauty. I'm sorry for you if you didn't see her? Ouch! Said Ron licking his lips  
  
_ Oh please! Grow up Ron! How old are you?  
  
_ I'm 17, my dear and you? Said Ron with stupid eyes.  
  
_ Ron will you stop it! Your scaring Herm. and me, at the same time.  
  
_ Oh please! Don't tell me you never dream of a girl before?  
  
_ I didn't, said Hermione laughing  
  
_ I wasn't talking to you!  
  
_ Oh well!. No to be serious did anyone of you talk to her?  
  
_ Nope! Sorry Herm!  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
As they were arguing, Draco and the girl past by. She gave a glance at Hermione but didn't say a word. She knew she had seen her in her dream's. Now she did know what to do. As Draco talk and talk she had stopped listening. Men the guy was boring! Always the same thing over and over. Didn't he ever respect someone? She doubt it.  
  
_ Like I said earlier, it all about money and power.  
  
_ Ya? And what about friendship and love (looking up and down at him with a crooked smile) and all that mushy stuff?  
  
_ Pfff! Who need that?  
  
_ (little laugh) You, you do! Rolling her eyes at him.  
  
_ No I don't. And who the hell do you take yourself for? You don't know me!  
  
_ Ah! Well. I know you more then you think and as for who I am? I'm. me. myself. and I.  
  
She had stopped him from talking back. With is he's stupid look and open mouth he look like a camel. She knew that if she start to laugh he would hate her and would be a pain in the butt. And that probably for the rest of the year. It was true! She knew more about him that she knew about Hermione, Ron or who ever was in the school. Why was that. she was the only to know. 


	2. vanish, but now?

Here's second part. Hope you'll enjoy it! ~.~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Hermione was watching her from far away. wanting to go to her and talk but the guys told her not to push it. Then why was she envious of the guys that was around? She wanted to be there with her. But why? People all around was going toward her. she was so mysterious and yet maybe Ron was right she was a beautiful girl. very sexy in her own way. Ya that was it!!! She was mysteriously sexy. She turn to Harry to talk but Ron, again, talking about that mystery women. no one knew her real name. the only thing they knew was that the teacher called her miss Kayla. So everyone called her that way without knowing if it was her real name or not.  
  
_ Kayla is so different from the other girls, her beauty and her intelligence can't be over past. Sorry Herm but she's better then you, what can I say?  
  
_ You can say whatever you want I don't care! She screamed.  
  
She was very mad at Ron, every word that came out of is mouth was about her. She was in Herm dreams, in her mind all day long. the only escape she had was with her friends and again she was reminded of HER. Why? Why? WHY? Hermione was going crazy. she wanted to forget who she was, who Kayla was. she didn't want to be alone but to be with people made her go crazy. She had try the library, her bedroom, the common room or even the prefet bathroom. where ever she went, that girl was with her. in her mind, in her heart. even her body craved for her. As she ran from the place they where sitting, Harry came running after her.  
  
_ Hermione what's going on with you? Every time we talk about "Her" you run or you just don't listen. You've never done that before. Is it because Ron thinks that she's perfect?  
  
_ No, it's no that. I've been feeling weird since she arrived and now I'm trying not to think about it and you two just talk about her all the time, how am I going to forget about the facts that she around if you talk about her all the time?. Let me go now! I'm going to my room, if you need to talk I'll be there.  
  
As she left Ron arrived running like hell.  
  
_ Harry! Harry! Come something has happen to Kayla!  
  
_ What? What happen?  
  
_ I don't know? She just vanish in front of everyone.  
  
_ Who? Who vanished?  
  
_ Kayla !!!!!  
  
_ What?  
  
As they arrived where at the place, where Kayla was before, teachers was all around and telling the kids to get in there house's. Snape turn around to meet face to face with Harry. When Harry look up at him, he was sure that Snape would blow up and say that it was all is fault but against he's nature Snape ask if he saw something.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Her hair in her face, Kayla was whispering an old incantation. That incantation was one of the worse one you can say. It was an incantation to escape from bad people. She knew that the only way she going to be able to approach Hermione was to be all alone. She want to be alone with Hermione and yet she knew that Herm was not ready to know the true about herself and Kayla. She saw that Herm was leaving her friend so she knew it was the best time for. She started to murmur the same thing over and over. and pouf. She disappeared. No one knew how she did it. And they knew people could disappear like that at Hogwarts. But as always She was the only one to know..  
  
  
  
A/S Thanks for your reviews. now let's start at the beginning . ~.~  
  
Fiddler-On-The-Roof -- Thanks for your review it was nice to you. tell me if you like this part. there's another part after this one so if you like to have it tell it to me, please.. 


	3. just for love

Thank you for everyone who reading me! AS you know it's my first Fanfic and I'm proud of "my baby". I'm not sure how many chapter there will be but let's continue. The show most go on! ~.~  
  
P.S. this chapter and probably the next ones are rated R. at the limit of NC 17, for sexual content. Hope you'll enjoy!!! -.-  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Hermione came up to the portrait of the big woman crying.  
  
_ Oh! What's wrong Hermione? You look like your cat is dead.  
  
_ No, it's not that. I just feel really sad that's all. I tired, I think.  
  
_ Oh well! Go to bed and you will see thing will be better tomorrow morning.  
  
_ Thank you! Liloulamy!  
  
She enter the common room, only to discover a black cape left on one chair. She try to think, to remember if Kayla had her cape with her outside. She must have, she never left without it. She sit down, not wanting to see Kayla made her think about the way she felt. She was not in love with Kayla, long way from there. It was. It was like. It was like the sister she never had. Ya that was it! It was like Kayla was her sister. She wanted to protect her, to. To be with her. To talk about everything and anything. In other words just to be in her present. But isn't that what you feel when your in love? No It couldn't be! She always wanted to be with Ron. That was the main reason why she left to get back in. Wasn't it? Her thought's was interrupt by the feeling of been watch. Hermione turn her head to discover Kayla watching her from far behind. How long has she been standing there, looking at her. watching her every moves?  
  
_ Hi!  
  
_ Hey! So, look like you don't feel right. (It was more a quote then a question)  
  
_ Ya, I think I don't sleep enough.  
  
_ You should do that! It not good for your health.  
  
_ What do you care?. Your annoying me! How long have you been standing there?  
  
_ Long enough. And I do care. I care about every person who enter and live my life. More then you think! You don't know me! how dare you judge me?!!!  
  
_ I don't need you screaming at me!. Arf!!! You don't know me either so don't judge.  
  
_ I'm not judging, your the one who try to make me look bad.  
  
_ Look I'm sorry but my nerves are about to crack. The school. and you! Sorry but every guy in this school has an eye on you. and I know some girls who would pay big prices for your head.  
  
_ Thanks! But guy are not my thing. You see, girls are better at sex then guys. We know what we like so we know how and when to gave it.  
  
As she was saying that she was approaching Hermione and turning around her, touching her arms, breast and back. Lowering her hand on her butt, tights and her lower stomach. Murmuring the last word she spoke, her breath in her hair and ears. Making Hermione, close her eyes to enjoy the feeling she had. having Kayla touched her like that made her dream about how good she could be in bed. Herm wanted more and more. she putted her hand on Kayla stomach, stopping her in action. She turned face to face, look her in the eyes. Her deep and charming blue, almost black, eyes. Putting her finger in her black hair, she putted her lips on hers. letting her (thong) go in her open mouth. there kiss was delicate, almost non-existing. Hermione couldn't believe what she had done. But it felt so good. She wanted to continue, she wanted more. More of Kayla, more of her love. more of that great feeling. Kayla took one stepped toward a chair pulling Herm with her. It was big enough for Kayla to sit in and to put Herm's knee each side. They kissed again and again. It grew passionate and hot. Kayla hand was undoing Herm shirt buttons will the other was on her thighs going toward her butt, going inside the fine lingerie. They where stopped by the sound of the an opening door.  
  
  
  
If you want the rest, tell it to me. but please don't flame me. I'm not really good with fanfic since it my first. Love to all !!!!!!! 


	4. the reason why

Ok, so this the forth part of my story. I still hope you enjoy reading it. coz I'm having a great time writing it. so love to all and I think this is the last part of the story. I don't have anymore ideas !!! ~.~ P.S. If you want another part give me some Ideas and will see what comes out of it. ok? : D) !!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
_ What the hell is this? Could you explain Herm? Coz I don't understand.. You.. You.. Fuck you!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
_ Ron! Harry! Oh shit! Ron, wait, please, listen to me! .. Oh Harry don't go let me explain. please!!!  
  
_ Ok! OK! Try to explain what the hell where you doing with " Her ".  
  
_ Look it's not what you think. Ok it's what you think but it's not like that. Look Harry I told you I was feeling weird since she was here. right?  
  
_ Ya? And what does that have in common with this? And would you please button your shirt?  
  
_ Euh?!!! Oh shit!!! Well that's what I was feeling.. I think?  
  
_ Oh great your not even sure of your own feeling. There's nothing to explain! I don't want to listen, I don't want to understand or know why. Capish?  
  
_ But Harry?!!  
  
_ Don't but Harry me!  
  
Harry left an broke down Hermione with tears in her eyes. What had happen? Whatever It was it had happen so fast she could barely remember. Now running to her room, tears falling down her smooth cheeks, She would have giving anything to go back about 10 minutes. To take it all back the kiss, the fight. Why couldn't she say the feeling? maybe because she knew, deep down, it had feel so good it had to be. good. but was it worth loosing her friends? Oh hell yes! Herm was just not ready to say yes to that question right now, not after loosing her friends. or had she loss them? So many questions unanswered. But she had loved the feeling, loved the she felt in her arms. Oh how could it be bad? After crying all the tears in her body, she put herself in the fetus position, feeling like she had not cried enough, feeling like she could cry again but nothing would come out. She felled asleep like that, wanting to die.  
  
She woke up thinking she had done nothing wrong except love Kayla.. Ya, it was love she was feeling. Right now the thing she really wanted was " Her" arms around her, telling her it was ok.. that everything was going to be alright. As she was thinking about Kayla, a pair of arms wrap her and someone kiss her on the forehead, murmuring a lullaby. She opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was deep blue eyes, only one person had those eyes. It wasn't a dream! Kayla had come up to her room and lied beside her. Oh! how sweet it felt, having her beside her! Herm was in heaven! A thought came to Herm.. she knew nothing about that girl !  
  
_ I know it will probably sound weird, but I know practically nothing about you and I almost let you drive me in something I never saw, could you tell me why where here and where are you from?  
  
_ Well the main reason why I'm here. afffouf! I'm here to see my father for the first time in my life. You see, I'm an illegit child and well my mom didn't tell my father about me, till like, two years ago. but since my mother was in griffondor houses they but me here so that it wouldn't be obvious to all of you. I didn't want everyone to know and well my black hair was enough to, well you know, tell who my father is.  
  
_ Holy Shit! You mean that your father is Snape, the awful, mean men that doesn't like anyone but the Slytherin?  
  
_ Well ya! And since your talking about that, it's because of my mother if he hates Griffondors. They where childhood best friends and, well, as they grew up there love for each other grew. When my mother learn she was pregnant with me, she decide to leave, living him bitter and loveless, but she was never happy in her life. For 15 years, she was miserable with a child, that remembered her love and passion for a men that didn't exist anymore.  
  
_Her life was crap! I mean how could she be so selfish?  
  
_ I don't know. I never try to understand my mother. (giggles) she to complicated. Just like me! (giggles)  
  
_ Where were you all this time?  
  
_ I was in the muggles world, in New York, to be exact.  
  
_ Cool !!! I'm a mugblood, so I know how it is. But wait a minute, how did you. where did you learn to do your magic?  
  
_( big smile) My mom was teaching me, and I had lessons with a witch when I was young. But she died so It was A great wizard who has a lot to make me learn me.  
  
_ Who?  
  
_ You'll never be able to guess, (giggles) It was Dumboldor!  
  
_ What you mean, "THE" Dumboldor?  
  
_ Ya. "The" Dumboldor.  
  
Kayla had enough, she lean over to kiss Hermione, who didn't say no but back out at the last minute.  
  
_When are you living?  
  
_ In two days, I have to go back my mom is going to move up here. maybe with dad, who knows ?  
  
_ so your living, but coming back?  
  
_ yes!!! Now your annoying me! Come here you!  
  
Herm smiled and kissed Kayla in the most passionate way there was. They kiss till they both needed some air, they smile at each another. and in there eyes there was a promise of never letting go each another.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/S  
  
Ok so as you can see the fic is finish, but if you have any idea I'm ready to take it in, like I said and will see what comes out of there. Thank you for bearing my poor english and I hope I have luck with my next fic. P.S. As you can see I love mushy, cry a lot, stuff. Hé! That's me! :D ) 


End file.
